Misunderstanding Love
by Grth
Summary: Saat Suzuna pergi ketempat kencan,dia melihat Sena sedang bersama orang lain.Di pandangan Suzuna mereka seperti sepasang kekasih.Tapi siapa sangka?Orang yang bersama Sena itu sepupu Sena sendiri..RnR please..!fic pertama saya nih...
1. Chapter 1

Aloha!*gaya hawai*Grth disini…!Saya adalah author baru di sini…..mungkin (bukan mungkin lagi tapi pasti)akan jadi fic yang aneh…..jadi maaf bila ada kesalahan…..

Ini adalah song fic yang paling aneh….

Lagu nya mungkin gak cocok….

Semoga kalian suka….!^^

Pairing :senaXsuzuna

Rated :Hm…..bingung nih…antara K+ atau T..=.=a(tapi tetep nulis rated T)

Tentuin sendiri aja yah…..

Genre :Romance?Humor?(mungkin humor nya gak bisa bikin ketawa gitu….*ketawa gitu gimana?*jadi harap maklum…^_^)

Warning:gaje,OOC(maybe?),agak plin-plan*bukan agak,tapi sangat!*,sedikit lebay*bukan sedikit,tapi banyak!*,gak masuk di akal,sena di cerita ini jadi lebih berani kan biasa nya dia selalu gugup setengah mati dan gagap nya sama kayak ajizz gagap di OVJ *BLEETAK!author di geplak Sena XD*

Disclaimer:Eyeshield bukan punya saiia!Yang punya sudah pasti adalah RIICHIRO INAGAKI dan YUSUKE ini punya saiia ceritanya jadi bertema romance bukan nya olah raga dan cerita nya bakalan jadi gak nyambung dan lagu Mianhaeya Hanun-goni punya As One….^_^

Anda masih nekat mau baca?Oke,silahkan!

Sudah saya warning lho ya…

**MISUNDERSTANDING LOVE**

Summary:Sena Kobayakawa adalah murid SMU di Demon yang biasa biasa aja gak ada yang istimewa nya*BLEETAK!lagi lagi author di geplak tapi sama fans nya sena:apa maksudmu gak ada istimewa?*yang sudah resmi jadi pacar nya suatu hari ada kesalah pahaman di antara mereka berdua yang memebuat hubungan mereka renggang….*maaf bila summary nya jelek,maklum saya tidak pandai bikin summary….XD*

Chapter 1

_**Mian-han-goni mian haeya hanun-goni**_

_**Nol saranghage dweborin-gol**_

_**Nae sarangi nol / manhihim-tulge**_

_**Handanun-gol almyonsodo**_

"HIIE…..!Aku terlambat!"teriak seseorang,yaitu terlambat sekolah sekaliggus terlambat latiahan yang di berikan Hiruma.

DUEESHH..!

Suara lari sena begitu dahsyat sampai gedung pun terbang terbawa angin*lebay mode:on*.Sena lari sambil berpikir untuk mengajak suzuna yang tersayang and tercinta*lebay masih mode:on* pergi kencan ke taman bermain yang baru di buka di dekat sini'Nanti sepulang dari klub saja ajak dia'pikir Sena (masih sempet sempet nya dia berpikir,padahal dia terlambat ke sekolah).Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Sena sudah sampai di sekolah(ya iyalah wong dia nya lari dengan kecepatan cahaya!o.O).Di sana sudah ada yang menunggu sena di depan memakai seragam sailor(udah tau kan?).

"Eh,Suzuna?Kenapa kamu ada di sini?Kamu gak sekolah?",tanya sena

"Um…aku mau nanya,hari minggu kamu mau gak nemenin aku ke taman bermain?",tanya suzuna bersemangat tapi agak ragu ragu

"Eh,ba…baru s..aja…aku…ber..pikir..un..tuk..meng..ajak..mu…per….pergi….juga..",jawab Sena sena merasa mukya nya(karang jadi Monta =.=v),eh?salah!mukanya panas

"Oh…Jam berapa?"

"Hm…jam dua aja,bagaimana?",usul Sena

"Oke!Jangan lupa ya!",seru Suzuna bersemangat(se-hati banget ya mereka!Ngajak kencan aja berbarengan!Kyaaa….coba aja Sena itu jadi pacarku….seneng BGT dah….!*di gampar sama fans nya senasuzu*).Setelah ber dada riang,gembira selalu porong porong porong porong pororo( lho?kok jadi kartun pororo?)

-Di kelas sena..(normal POV)-

Sena yang merasa senang,ralat!sangat amat nya dia gak tahan untuk tersenyum terus.

"Sena,kenapa kamu senyum senyum kayak gitu?",tanya Monta yang heran kenapa Sena senyum senyum terus

"Aku lagi sangat amat senang!",jawab Sena bersemangat

"Memang ada apa sampai kamu senyum senyum kayak gitu?",tanya monta yang masih keheranan.

"Mau tau aja!"

"Hei,bilang donk ada apa…."

-Di kelas suzuna…(normal POV)-

Sama seperti sena,suzuna di kelas senyum senyum sendiri.

"Hei,suzuna-chan!Kenapa kamu senyum senyum terus?Gak capek?*emang senyum senyum bikin orang capek?o.O*",tanya Yuki temen nya suzuna

"Eh,gak ada apa apa kok!",jawab suzuna tapi pipi nya suzuna merah

"Trus kenapa kamu senyum senyum?",sekarang Ami yang bertanya

"Kan tadi aku bilang gak ada apa apa!",elak suzuna dengan seburat merah di pipi nya

"Eh,benarkah itu,suzuna-chan?",goda Ami sambil tersenyum

"Atau kau mau berkencan dengan eyeshield itu?Ah,sena kobayakawa?",sekarang Yuki yang menggodanya 'Kau lebih pantas jadi peramal Yuki-chan!',batin suzuna

"Eh…Um…",suzuna tak bisa berkutik dan mungkin sekarang pipi nya sudah menjadi tomat

"Benar atau tidak,suzuna-chan?",sekarang Yuki-chan dan Ami-chan bertanya berbarengan

"Hm…i..iya",jawab suzuna malu maluin,eh?salah!malu malu kucing maksudnya

"Ayey..!Dugaanku benar!jadi kapan?",tanya Yuki-chan senang sambil loncat loncat gaje

"Eh…,itu…"

"Biarku tebak!Pasti di taman bermain yang baru di tidak salah nama tempat nya Tomoehana?(nama tempatnya ngarang abis!XD)dan kalian ke sana pada hari minggu ini?",tanya Yuki-chan dan…JENG…JENG!Yuki-chan mendapat kan 100!SELAMAT!

"Yuki-chan,kau cocok jadi peramal…",kata suzuna pasrah karena yang di bilang Yuki-chan bener semua

"Eh,jadi bener?",tanya Yuki-chan gak percaya kalo dugaan nya benar 100%

-kita langsung skip time aja ya!nanti terlalu banyak ngabisin waktu*padahal author nya yang suka ngabisin waktu buat ngomong itu aja :D*,jadi langsung ke hari kencan*maksud nya hari minggu*-

_**Ajikdo po-dae-chido monthago-isso**_

_**Iron-nal i-hyae-handamyon**_

_**Chogum man-nada on-nago hae-do**_

_**Na yongso-hae chamshiman do**_

Di depan taman bermain,ada pemuda*cie elah!'pemuda' kata nya!* yang menunggu tentu saja yang menunggu seseorang itu Sena, yang menunngu pacar na,yaitu Suzuna,emang nya sena mau nunggu siapa lagi?("Aku!",teriak author GaJe*"NGAREP!",teriak para readers*kalo ada* yang datang entah dari mana)

"Sena!",teriak seseorang sambil melambaikan tangan

"Eh,suzuna"

"Kamu sudah lama nunggu ya?",tanya suzuna takut kalau dia terlambat

"Ah,nggak kok!"

"Kalo gitu ayo kita ke sana!",kata suzuna yang kegirangan sambil menarik tangan sena

"Eh?i..iya",sena kegalapan waktu tangan nya di tarik tiba tiba

"Ya~!kalo gitu kita naik apa duluan?",tanya(baca:teriak) Suzuna yang sangat amat bersemangat

"Hm…apa ya…",guman Sena

"Hm…kalo masih bingung,kita makan aja dulu",usul Suzuna

-kita skip time lagi (habis nya nantik kelamaan nunggu mereka makan,bisa bisa authornya ngemil sambil tidur*emang nya bisa ya tidur sambil makan?*)-

"Wah…!kita jadi naik apa duluan?",tanya Suzuna lagi setelah makan

"Hm?apa ya?dari tadi aku gak kepikiran",jawab Sena

"kalo gitu kita ke rumah hantu dulu yuk!Biar lebih seru!",kata Suzuna yang menunjuk rumah hantu

"GLEEK!",sena hanya menelan ludah

"Ya~!Ayo kita ke sana!",kata suzuna menarik tangan sena

"Hiiee!"

-Di dalam rumah hantu….-

_**Anirago an-dwendago**_

_**Nae nunul kalyodo nonun**_

_**Issot-go ham-gge-haeso apa-hamyo**_

_**Sarado kugot-manuro**_

_**Haeng-bo-khae-sso…**_

"Suzuna-chan…jangan kau tinggalkan aku sendiri…",kata Sena ketakutan,ralat!sangat ketakutan

"Eh,sena,kamu takut ya?"

"I..iya..HIIE?"teriak sena saat di samping na ada boneka robot khusus yang sudah di tata sedemikian rupa dan robot itu di penuhi cairan berwarna merah,rambut berantakan,tangan nya di rentang kan ke depan tepat di depan sena(tolong bayangkan sendiri karena author nya sudah membayangkan nya langsung takut*authornya penakut sih!:D*)

"Jangan takut, akan selalu di sampingmu kok,jadi aku sudah menggenggam takut lagi ya!",kata Suzuna menenangkan Sena dan menggenggam tangan nya

BLUSSH

Sekarang mukya(kok jadi monta si monyet itu lagi?Monta:mukya..!aku bukan monyet!),eh?salah!muka nya sena sudah semerah buah tomat yang segar(mungkin stroberry?)

Iner Sena:'Aku ini gimana sih?Aku ini memalukan!Kenapa aku yang takut?'

"Ayo kita jalan lagi,aku sudah gak takut lagi…",kata Sena dengan sangat cool(Wai..,Fo!aku pinjem dulu kata kata mu waktu kamu lagi sama San di rumah hantu di Mamotte Lollipop,ya!Maaf ya Michiyo Kikuta….saya pinjem dulu kata katanya Fo…*ada yang tau gak?sekalian promosi nih..!:D*)

Author:keren abizz..dah 'senaku' itu!

Seseorang tak di kenal(Stdk):HEI!Sena itu punya ku author sialan!(minjem kata 'sialan'nya Hiruma)*GREEEK…GREEK..GREEK(suaranya bener gak kayak itu?)sedang menggilas author dengan in-line skate nya(bener gak tuh nama nya?)

Author:GYAAA!AMPUNN!*berusaha bangkit*uhuk..uhuk…,tapi kamu siapa?

Stdk:gak usah banyak tanya!lanjutin tu dulu cerita!kamu mau gantungin tu cerita,HAH?*Wah,pengikutnya haha bersaudara makin banyak nih…!XD*

Author:iya,iya,tapi aku pernah liat kamu deh*yaiyalah!wong author nya lagi buat Fic tentang dia!*….Yah sudahlah kita kembali ke cerita,NYOOOK!Yare~Yare!

Lanjut ke cerita…

_**Nae dogwerul damaga tut-ji-anhado**_

_**Onjena nae-ge marul-haet-go**_

_**Chiwojiji anh-nundamyon**_

_**Ijen chongmal saranghago-shipo….**_

Setelah mereka melewati rumah sarang hantu itu(rumah hantu kale..!:D),mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat dulu sehabis teriak teriak di rumah hantu tenaga mereka terkumpul lagi,mereka pun main wahana yang memutuskan untuk naik bianglala sebalum pulang,lalu author yang gak tau diri lewat menyapa sena…

Author:Eh,sena?Kamu ngapain ke sini?Sama siapa?Suzuna-chan ya?

Sena:Eh,kamu author yang bikin Fic ini?Fic GaJe ini?

Author:iya,emang kenapa?

Sena:sudah sana pergi jauh jauh!aku gak mau kamu ganggu aku lagi lewat Fic mu!*ke OOC-an nya sena keluar nih…*

Author:kamu ngusir aku nih?Ingat ya aku author di sini(sok deh loeh!),jadi aku yang nentuin kamu jalan ma siapa!Kalo gitu aku ganti aja,kamu gak jadi jalan ma suzuna-chan,tapi ma banci!*udah siap siap buka laptop di tas nya*

Sena:Hie…!Ya,iya deh gak jadi*memohon ke author*tapi kamu gak buat yang aneh aneh tentang aku dan Suzuna-chan di Fic ini kan?

Author:*mau ninggalin sena*GAK JANJI LHO…..,YA….!*teriak sambil lari*

Sena:*sweetdrop*Hei,author….jangan lari!

Apa yang mau di kata?Author yang gak tau diri itu pergi dengan hanya diam,gak ngejar karena suzuna sudah menyuruh nya menunnggu disini,sedangkan Suzuna sendiri,masih beli tiket untuk naik bianglala

"Ya~!Sena!Aku sudah dapat tiket nya nih!",kata Suzuna sambil melambaikan tangan yang memegang dua tiket.

"Eh,iya,ayo kita naik!"

Saat Bianglala yang mereka naiki sudah sampai di atas…..

"Waahh…!indah sekali kota ini saat sore sore begini..",guman Suzuna

Sedangkan Sena hanya menatap Suzuna yang masih tiba tiba…*ni author sok dramatis banget deh….XD*

"KYAAA!",teriak Suzuna saat Bianglala berhenti keseimbangan Suzuna tidak bisa di kontrol…..

BRUUUK!

Suzuna mendarat dengan sukses di pangkuan Sena hanya diam melihat Suzuna di pangkuan nya(di sini Sena dan Suzuna belum 'ngeh')

BLUUSH

Wajah mereka memerah bersamaan(sekarang mereka baru 'ngeh')

"MAAF,BAGI YANG MENAIKI BIANGLALA,MOHON TUNGGU SEBENTAR KARENA ADA KESALAHAN TEKNIS",tiba tiba ada pengumuman yang menyatakan bahwa bianglala yang mereka naiki ada kesalahan teknik permirsa!eh,salah!kesalahan teknik pembaca!Bagaimana kah nasib sena dan suzuna?

Mari kita lihat…..

BLUSHH…

Wajah mereka memanas dan berwarna merah seperti tomat yang masih segar yang baru di petik dari perkebunan*halah,lebay!:D*.Tapi mereka tetap dalam posisi tersebut(baca:Suzuna dalam pangkuan Sena).Mungkin merekan tidak mau melewatkan moment ini,karena mereka jarang seperti mereka bermesra-mesraan kayak gini di sekolah,mungkin orang orang klub Amefuto akan tau kalau mereka lagi kalau di ketahui oleh setan Demon(baca:Hiruma),bisa abis dah mereka di ancam terus dan mereka tidak mau itu terjadi(sudah pasti…!).Apa lagi kalau saat hiruma mengintai mereka author yang gak tau diri ini membuat yang aneh aneh tentang mereka,bagaimana?habislah mereka(emang mereka makanan jadi habis?)Lalu Suzuna mengangkat kepala nya(kepala sama badan nya masih menyatu kok!tenang aja!)dan menghadap ke …..

Krik…..krik….(katanya hening,kok ada jangkrik segala?)

"Sena bisakah kau menciumku?",tanya Suzuna ragu ragu(di sini ceritanya Sena ma Suzuna belum pernah berciuman sejak mereka pacaran)

"Eh…,Ah….ba-baiklah",jawab Sena pertama kali nya ia mencium seseorang

_**Anirago an-dwendago**_

_**Nae nunul kalyodo nonun**_

_**Issot-go ham-gge-haeso apa-hamyo**_

_**Sarado kugot-manuro**_

_**Haeng-bo-khae-sso…**_

Lalu Sena memengangi pipi Suzuna deg-degan karena ini pertama kali nya ia di cum seorang ,wajah mereka semakin dekat dan…dan….

Dengan sukses Sena mencium Suzuna melingkarkan lengan nya di lehernya …..lama…..sekali….sampai sampai authornya makan sambil nonton TV…

Di tempat author….

PLOOOK*author di lempar sandal*

Author:aduh..!sakit…!siapa sih yang ngelemparin aku sandal?mana sandal nya pake hak?

Readers:sampai kapan kamu di sana?cepat lanjutkan ceritanya!

Author:tunggu dulu,nanggung nih..!*mata tetap tertuju di layar TV*

PLOOOK*author di lempar sandal(lagi)*

Author:aduh…!(lagi)jangan main lempar sandal dong?mana sandal nya hak nya 10 cm lagi!(gak mungkin banget!)

Readers:kalo gitu cepat lanjutkan ceritanya!*nyeret author ke laptop*

Author:iya,iya!cerewet,ah..!

Readers:*ngelemparin sandal author dengan kecepatan 4,2 detik*gak usah banyak omong!cepetan lanjutin!

Author:iya,iya….!sabar,bu!jangan ngelemparin aku sandal lagi ,okay?

Mari kita lanjut ke cerita….

Setelah beberapa menit,sena melepaskan ciuman ….

Krik…..krik….(kok ada jangkrik lagi?)

Mereka hanya saling tatap dalam posisi cepat sadar(emang pingsan?)dan dengan cepat kembali ke posisi masing mereka panas kompor dan merah semerah tomat dan cabe besar di kulkas author*halah,lebay!(lagi)*

"Ma-maaf,aku tadi sudah kelewatan ya?,tanya Sena gugup

"A-ah,ti-tidak kok,Sena",jawab Suzuna malu dan tiba tiba Bianglala yang konslet itu*belum bayar listrik kali ye….!:D* sedikit bergoyang

"Kyaa!",teriak Suzuna tapi tidak seperti yang pertama yang pake suara toa sampai sampai besok nya author nya masuk THT*di gilas Suzuna*.Tapi siapa sangka?Suzuna makin masuk dalam pangkuan Sena sampai ia membenamkan wajah nya ke dada Sena

BLUSHH…

Wajah mereka makin panas dan merah(jangan di kira api)

"Hei,Sena,boleh aku memelukmu?",tanya Suzuna yang kali ini mengangkat wajahnya setelah ia membenamkan wajah nya di dada Sena

"Heh?i-iya",jawab Sena gugup

Suzuna langsung melingkarkan tangan nya di pinggang Sena hanya membalas dengan membelai rambut Suzuna sambil melihat ke luar ….sangat indah….kota Demon di sore hari….

"Suzuna,kapan kapan kita kencan seperti in lagi ya?",ajak Sena

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Suzuna

"Ng?Hei,Suzuna?",

Sena sidikit menggoyangkan bahu Suzuna dan dilihat nya Suzuna tertidur yang masih memeluknya…

Sena hanya tersenyum dan kembali melihat keluar Bianglala

_**Anirago an-dwendago**_

_**Nae nunul kalyodo nonun**_

_**Issot-go ham-gge-haeso apa-hamyo**_

_**Sarado kugot-manuro**_

_**Haeng-bo-khae-sso…**_

_Ini kencan yang tak akan pernah ku lupakan… _

Yosh!akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1*ngelap keringat*,padahal rencana nya mau buat oneshot aja…jadi sudah di putuskan untuk buat multi-chapter…

Di chapter pertama ceritanya di buat hepi hepi dulu,terus selanjut nya akan ada konflik*kayak di sinetron aja..XD* antara Sena dan Suzuna dan seterusnya…..

Konflik nya akan terjadi di ch 2…..

Di ch 2 ada orang bikinan author,nah orang itulah yang membuat konflik!(ngebocorin cerita dikit)

*baca ngulang fic sendiri*Argh..!Ya ampun ni fic jelek banget!*ngejek punya sendiri*,bagi yang baca mohon maaf ya kalau fic aneh dan hancur….*sembah sujud*

Buat lagunya mungkin banyak yang gak ngerti,karena pakai bahasa korea…..

Saya buat fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu ini…..dan di ch2 akan ada lagu baru lagi…..

Bikin fic ini aja bikin saya seteres setengah mati!*keliatan kok lagi stress,liat aja bagian 'seteres'nya kan harusnya stres*

Ini fic pertama saya,jadi maaf kalo jelek(sangat)….

Di sini paling kelihatan adalah ke OOC-an nya Sena dan gaje…

Tidak puas?

Kritik?

Saran?

Ide?

Kalian bisa menumpahkan semua nya di REVIEW…!


	2. Chapter 2

Ya ya ya ya!Kembali lagi di Grth,author yang gaje….!

Fuh…*ketularan Akaba*akhirnya lanjut juga ke chapter 2…..

Kan saya bilang di chapter 1 bakalan ada konflik di chapter 2 ini,penasaran?*Readers:ENGGAK!*

Bagi yang penasaran, baca aja sendiri!(di timpuk rame rameXD)

Terima kasih yang sebesar besar nya bagi yang nge-review fic aneh bin gaje ini….sekali lagi terima kasih…!Mari kita kita lihat balasan review!

**undine-yaha:**Gyaaaaa!maaf kan saya karena banyak kesalahan…!Saya aja kaget waktu baca!sekali lagi gomen!*membungkuk kan badan*Terima kasih karena sudah mengingat saya dan sarannya makasih banget!gak saya anggap nge-flame kok!Saya sudah baca dengan sungguh sungguh!bagus?Wah….makasih banget!suka bianglala juga ya?saya juga pingin naik tapi gak di kasik sama ortu gak tau kenapa*lho?kok jadi curhat?*

Ini update nya dan selamat membaca!^^

Oya jangan lupa di review ya!please!

**Rst:**iya jadi gentle banget si Sena!Kan dah saya bilang Sena di cerita ini jadi lebih juga jadi blak-blakan pula!Makasih ya udah mau ngebantuin nge-publish fic ini ya,Rst!Makasih banget udah mau ngeriview,maaf ya kamu yang ke dua yang ngereview nya*gara2 author nya juga sih*,tapi bagi ku kamu tetep yang pertama yang ngeriview fanfic aneh bin gaje ini….!*meluk meluk*

Ini update nya!selamat membaca!^^

Dan jangan lupa di riview lagi ya...!

**Shield Via Yoichi:**bagus ya ide nya?makasih banget udah bilang banyak banget kesalahan saya dari masalah pengetikan sampai masalah mohon maaf ya atas kesalahan author amatiran Mamotte Lollipop juga ya?Saya suka banget!*padahal yang return duluan di baca*Apalagi Zero ganteng banget!*kok malah jadi cerita?*

Ini update nya dan selamat membaca!^^

Jangan lupa di review ya!

**Ciel L Chisai:**makasih atas saran dan kritiknya!Akan saya perbaiki di Ch 2 ini jangan mungkin ada kesalahan lagi,jadi mohon maaf!makasih udah nge-review ya!

Ini updatenya!mungkin sangat selamat membaca!

Jangan lupa di review ya….!^^

Maaf balasan dari saya panjang banget!Habis saya gak pingin nge-balas review nya lewat PM…..

Lanjut aja ke orang bikinan author…

Orang bikinan author:

Nama:Hiyoko Nasumi(aneh gak nama nya?)

Umur:yang pasti setahun di bawah Sena

Penampilan:rambut panjang lurus(tolong bayangkan rambut Hinata di naruto),manis(bukan gula)

Sifat:ceria,baik,suka senyum(kadang kadang author ngerasa ngeri sama orang kayak gitu,bikin merinding)

Status: adik sepupu Sena dan ini dia si pembuat konflik!

Mengenai lagu di ch 2 ini,sekarang lagu nya adalah Eung Guep Shil(oleh:Izi)!

Sudahlah kita langsung ke cerita aja ya…!

Pairing:dari awal SenaSuzu tetap SenaSuzu sampai akhir!

Warning:gaje(maybe),tetap aneh,OOC,ngawur,hancur,garing,ngebosenin,bisa bikin mual dan yang lain nya mungkin warning nya sama kayak di chapter 1

Disclaimer:tetap RIICHIRO INAGAKI dan YUSUKE MURATA,kalo saya yang punya bisa bisa saya di geplak sama mereka berdua…..XD

**MISUNDERSTANDING LOVE**

Sumarry:saat Suzuna pergi ketempat kencan,dia melihat Sena sedang bersama orang pandangan Suzuna mereka seperti sepasang siapa sangka?Orang yang bersama Sena itu sepupu Sena yang gak tau apa apa langsung merasa cemburu dan hubungan mereka berdua terancam Sena menyelesaikan masalah ini?Akankah dia meminta bantuan orang lain?Tapi siapa?

Chapter 2

_**Kuhoe hago issoyo**_

_**Uri tatutoen keu nal**_

_**Kwaenhan chajunshim ttamune**_

_**Kkeut na chago mareul hae peorin goya**_

"Ng…hoahem" Suzuna kah anda berapa cm lebar dan panjang mulut Suzuna saat menguap?Setelah di hitung ternyata lebar 20 cm dan panjangnya 10 cm pembaca!(di gilas Suzuna)Bercanda,ding!'Kenapa aku bisa di kamar ya?bukankah aku lagi naik bianglala sama Sena?' pikir Suzuna heran*siapa juga yang gak heran kalo tiba tiba sudah ada di kamar?*.Setelah diam sejenak untuk menstabilkan roh nya-?- untuk tidak berada di alam mimpi,Suzuna keluar dari kamar dan menuju saja ia ingin menanyakan kenapa ia bisa langsung berada di kamar ke ibu nya

"Suzuna,kamu sudah bangun rupanya…tadi ibu ingin membangunkan mu tapi kamu udah bangun sendiri" sapa ibu Suzuna yang melihat anak nya yang menghampiri dapur

"Ibu,kenapa aku bisa di kamar?Bukankah aku ada di taman bermain Tomoehana yang baru di buka itu?"tanya Suzuna yang masih menguap karena ngantuk

"Eh,itu ada laki laki yang menggendong mu sampai ke tidak salah nama nya mu ya,Suzuna?" tanya ibu nya Suzuna

"Iya, kenapa aku bisa di gendong sampai ke rumah?"

"Kata Sena kamu ketiduran waktu naik Bianglala nya konslet kamu jadi telat kamu mandi saja nanti telat lho..!" kata ibu Suzuna mengingatkan

"Iya,bu…",jawab Suzuna yang langsung ke kamar mandi

-skip time-

_**Keumbang pol chul arasseo**_

_**Nal chajgil paraesseo**_

_**Heona myeochili chinado**_

_**Amu soshik chocha opso**_

'Apa yang terjadi saat di Bianglala?' pikir Suzuna saat berangkat ke tiba Suzuna berhenti ,in line skate nya pun tak bergerak seolah mengingat sesuatu.'YA AMPUN!

Waktu itu kan aku ketiduran!Gimana nih?Apa lagi waktu itu aku lagi meluk Sena!' pikir Suzuna hampir berteriak apa yang ia pikirkan tadi,muka nya merah padam.'Aduh,malu banget!Ya sudahlah nanti aku minta maaf ke Sena waktu latihan nanti' pikir Suzuna lagi dan melanjut kan perjalanan ke saja Suzuna mengambil satu langkah sudah ada yang memanggilnya di belakang

"Suzuna!" panggil seseorang di belakang menoleh dan muka nya langsung merah

"Se-Sena?" pekik Suzuna yang entah mengapa jadi terus melangkah(emang nya mau melayang?) mendekati yang di dekati hanya diam dengan wajah yang merah

"Suzuna,kenapa muka mu merah?Sakit ya?" tanya Sena khawatir

"Eh?Eng-enggak kok!" jawab Suzuna menggeleng,berusaha untuk menstabil kan muka nya yang memerah

"Sena,yang kemarin maaf ya sudah merepotkan mu menggendong ku kamu bangunin aku" kata Suzuna malu maluin,eh?salah!malu malu anjing maksudnya,eh?salah lagi!yang bener malu malu kucing maksudnya*ni author bisa gak sih ngetik yang bener?*

"Gak apa kok!Lagi pula aku lihat Suzuna tidurnya nyenyak banget" jawab Sena malu

"Kalo gitu besok kita kencan lagi,ya!" tanya Suzuna mantap

"Eh,be-besok ya…"

"Em?Ada apa?Kamu gak bisa?"

" jam berapa?'

"Hem….jam dua kayak kemaren aja di Taman Namikyo di dekat rumah aku" usul Suzuna mengingat kalo ada taman di dekat rumahnya

"Aku sebenarnya bisa tapi munggkin sedikit terlambat,karena….." jawab Sena sedikit murung

"Gak apa apa kok!Jadi besok di Taman Namikyo ya…!" potong Suzuna(jangan di tiru ya…!),langsung melesat dengan in line skate nya setelah melihat waktu lagi dia bisa terlambat lagi apa lagi guru yang mengajar hari ini guru yang terkenal galak dan paling anti yang nama nya itu aja sudah bikin Suzuna ngeri(termasuk author) dan mempecepat lajuan in line skate nya

_**Hangsang naege neomu chalhaejeoseo**_

_**Swipge sanggakhaess na pwa**_

_**Ijen ara nae kochib taemune**_

_**Himteurossteon noreul**_

Nah mari kita hitung…

5…

4…

3….

2…

WUSHHH

Suzuna melesat bagaikan pesawat cepat ia masuk sekolah dengan sisa waktu 2 detik sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi yang menandakan semua murid harus masuk ke kelas masing rasa syukur yang besar,Suzuna masuk kelas dengan wajah bertekuk tekuk karena capek lari mengejar waktu*emang waktu bisa di kejar?*.Lalu datanglah Yuki-chan dan Ami-chan yang terlihat senang bak habis menang undian lotre

"Suzuna-chan,bagaimana kencanmu dan Sena?" tanya Yuki-chan menggoda Suzuna yang capek malah di tambah capek

"Iya!Bagaimana?Bagaimana?" sekarang Ami-chan yang bertanya riang gembira

"I..tu…" jawab Suzuna terbata bata

"Aha!*iklan aha! Modem*Kamu pasti ada sesuatu kan dengan Sena kan?" tanya Yuki-chan yang sukses membuat muka Suzuna merah dan panas setengah mati

"Benarkah?Benarkah?" sekarang Ami-chan yang betanya bertubi tubi dengan satu kata "Benarkah?"

Teng,teng,teng….

"Yah udah mulai pelajaran deh,ceritanya nanti aja ya!" kata Yuki-chan dan Ami-chan

"Iya deh" balas Suzuna langsung duduk di bangkunya yang di depan dan belakangnya ada Yuki-chan dan Ami-chan

Keesokan harinya…..

Di Taman Namikyo….

-Suzuna POV-

_**I paboya chintcha aniya**_

_**Ajikdo nareul keurohke molra**_

_**Noreul kajin sarang na pakke ops neunde**_

_**Chebal nareul tteona kachima**_

Kenapa Sena belum datang?Sudah 15 menit aku menunggu Sena di mana ya dia?Hah…capek juga ya kalo berdiri di sini tanpa melakukan apa …cari tempat duduk aja !*bergaya ala iklan Aha!modem*Itu ada bangku kosong!Tanpa babibu lagi aku langsung duduk di ini tempatnya berada persis di depan kafe di taman aku melihat sosok laki laki yang sangat ku kenal melebihi siapa pun di dalam kafe laki pendek*author di timpuk Sena* warna rambut yang berwarna cokelat keemasan dan bola mata yang senada dengan warna ?Tunggu dulu!Bukan nya itu Sena?Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas dari aku juga bisa melihat dia bersama perempuan cantik,manis dan rambutnya panjang pandanganku mereka seperti…errr…sepasang kekasih…?Lalu aku merasa cemburu,kecemburuan yang amat merasa ada yang ngeliatin dia dari tadi dia menoleh ke arah ku dan terkejut melihat sadar air mata ku mengalir dari pelupuk mata ,aku mengangis di hadapan Sena.

_**Onjerado nae pyeoni toejun neo**_

_**Komaun chul moreugo**_

_**Cheol opsi na meosdaero hangeo**_

_**Yongseo halsu ops ni**_

-Normal POV-

"Ada apa Sena?" tanya perempuan yang bersama Sena

"Itu pacarku ada di bisa salah paham nih,Hiyoko-chan!"

"Eh?Memang nya ada apa?"

"Hari ini aku sebenarnya ada kencan sama sudah bilang ke dia kalo aku nantinya karena waktu nya gak tepat gak tau kalo aku terlambat" jelas Sena agak sedih

"Ya udah kamu sana pergi jelasin ke dia biar gak terjadi apa apa!Nanti dia bisa salah paham!"

-Suzuna POV-

Dia langsung bangun dari kursi dan keluar dari kafe yang merasakan firasat kalau dia akan menghampiri aku,langsung lari dengan in line skate firasat ku benar,dia mengejar ku sebelum dia sempat menghampiri lari dengan kekuatan sialnya dia bisa menyusul ku dengan lari 40 yard 4,2 detiknya itu.

"Suzuna-chan!" panggilnya di sela sela berlarinya yang cepat aku tidak menjawab panggilannya tanpa di sadari hujan aku tetap berlari dan dia tetap mengejar akhirnya kekuatan ku habis ku mulai melambat dan akhirnya juga sama,larinya melambat dan berhenti.

"Suzuna-chan,tolong dengarkan aku dulu" Sena memohon dan tidak peduli beribu ribu tetesan air hujan membasahinya.

_**I paboya chintcha aniya**_

_**Ajikdo nareul keurohke molra**_

_**Noreul kajin sarang na pakke ops neunde**_

_**Chebal nareul tteona kachima**_

"Memangnya mau di jelaskan apa lagi?" tanya ku dengan tajam setajam silet!*kok jadi acara TV?*

"Tentang yang tadi,ada yang ingin aku jelaskan" jawabnya dan mulai melangkah mendekatiku

"Tidak ada yang perlu di sudah melihatnya dengan jelas dengan mata kepala ku sendiri!" kata ku ketus yang membuat nya berhenti melangkah memanfaatkan itu untuk melarikan diri dan mulai dia tidak mengejarku dan masih diam di belakang sana tidak peduli akan hujan yang semakin deras saja mengguyur dirinya.

(Normal POV)

Keesokan harinya….

Di ruang klub….

SHIIIIING

Hening…..

Semua heran dengan keadaan ini(kecuali Hiruma),Suzuna tidak bicara sedikit pun,biasanya dia akan teriak teriak menyemangati mereka dan terutama sekarang sang kapten cheerleader ini tidak teriak teriak dengan yel yel nya dan tidak menggunakan seragam cheer Sena juga tidak seperti biasanya dan muka nya terlihat (sangat) yang tidak tahan dengan suasana ini langsung bertanya dengan Mamori.

"Mamo-nechan!Kenapa dengan mereka berdua hari ini ya?Sangat aneh!" bisik Monta sambil menunjuk Sena dan Suzuna.

"Entahlah, juga gak seperti nya ada masalah" bisik Mamori yang tak kalah bingung dengan sikap mereka tiba Mamori punya ide dan ide itu harus ada yang membantu nya untuk melaksanakan melihat sekeliling lalu menghela nafas dengan pelan.'Tidak ada yang bisa di harapkan' pikir Mamori saat melihat sosok yang sedari tadi mengetik sesuatu di laptop,Mamori terlihat riang ia memanggil sosok itu yaitu Hiruma

"Hiruma!" panggil Mamori pelan yang sudah pasti Hiruma akan menoleh ke sigap Mamori langsung memberi kode tangan yang ia buat dan sudah si bakar Hiruma.

'Hei,Hiruma aku ingin kau membantuku' (Mamori)

'Apa?'(Hiruma)

'Sepertinya Sena dan Suzuna sedang bertengkar'(Mamori)

'Trus?'(Hiruma)

'Kau harus membantuku untuk membuat mereka balikan'(Mamori)

'Kau jangan urusi urusan mereka manajer sialan'(Hiruma)

'Tapi aku gak mau mereka diem dieman kayak gitu!'(Mamori)

'Oke akan ku punya rencana apa manajer sialan?(Hiruma)

'Enggak'(Mamori)

'Kalo gitu kita harus berbuat apa?Kita tak punya rencana manajer sialan!'(Hiruma)

'Kau tak punya rencana?'(Mamori)

Seketika satu alis Hiruma naik memikirkan !Hiruma mendapatkan ide dan seketika suasana tadi berubah drastis menjadi suasana yang belakang Hiruma ada aura yang menyeramkan berwarna ungu ke anggota DDB langsung kaget melihat Hiruma(tak terkecuali Sena dan Suzuna).Tapi hanya satu di antara mereka yang malah tersenyum,yaitu Mamori itu tandanya Hiruma mendapaatkan ide yang juga menguntung dirinya

_Rencana ini akan segera terlaksana…._

_**Neo hanaman sarangha neunde**_

_**Idaero nareul tugo kachima**_

_**Nareul peorichima keunyang kkok anajwo**_

_**Tashi sarang hage torawa….**_

YOOSSHH!Akhirnya keburu juga bikin ch 2…..!

Mungkin ini agak pendek(banget)…..

Kebanyakan cuap-cuapnya dari pada ceritanya…!

Oya ada yang penasaran apa rencana yang di buat Hiruma dan Mamori gak?

Di ch 3 rencana Hiruma dan Mamori terlaksana lho-mungkin-…..!(ngebocorin cerita dikiiit)

Maaf ya bila terjadi kesalahan yang sama….!

Ceritanya juga ngawur,ancur dan pemaksaan lagi…!

Ini cerita saya buat malam malam….jadi sebelum saya tidur saya ingin menyapaikan sesuatu…

Tidak puas?

Kritik?

Saran?

Ide?

Kalian bisa melampiaskan semuanya di REVIEW…!

Grth:Zzzz…Zzzz…Zzz…*udah tidur duluan*


	3. Chapter 3

Grth:nyam…nyam…*makan mie* nyam…halo!berjumpa lagi dengan saya,Grth!

Hiyoko:Hei Grth-chan kamu makan apaan tuh?

Grth:makan -chan mau?*nyodorin mangkok*

Hiyoko:boleh deh!*ikutan makan*

Grth:enak gak mie nya?

Hiyoko:lumayan….nyam..nyam…

Hiruma:*tiba tiba muncul*Woi!Pada ngapain aja dari tadi author sialan?Cepetan mulai ceritanya!

Grth:sabar dulu….lagi makan nih….!

Hiyoko:iya sabar dulu napa….!

Hiruma:*nodongin bazoka*gak usah banyak bacot author sialan!Cepetan mulai ceritanya!*nunjuk nunjuk pipi author pake ujung bazoka*

Grth:i..iya…Hiruma-kun…*keringat dingin*,tapi aku mau ngumumin lagu apa yang akan mengiringi fic ini dulu…..

Hiruma:keh…ya udah cepetan sana!

Grth:baiklah…lagu kali ini adalah lagu yang judulnya Sarang hae yo oleh Kim Hyung-sup!PLOK,PLOK,PLOK!(padahal yang tepuk tangan cuma berdua aja =_=)

Hiyoko:lagu yang di bilang sama Grth-chan itu bagus lho….!*promosi dikiiit*

Grth:kyaa…Hiyoko-chan!Selera kita sama!Gak kayak dia…*ngeliatin Hiruma*

Hiruma:apa liat liat,hah?Cepetan mulai ceritanya author sialan!

Grth:iya iya bawel,ah!

BOMMM*author di bazooka Hiruma*

Grth:uhuk..uhuk…*setengah pingsan*se..lamat…mem…baca…*pingsan*

Hiyoko:kyaaaa…Grth-chan matiii!

Disclaimer:tetap RIICHIRO INAGAKI dan YUSUKE MURATA,kalo saya yang punya bisa bisa saya di geplak sama mereka berdua…..XD

Pairing:SenaSuzu tetap SenaSuzu tapi sedikit HiruMamo juga sih hehehe….

Warning:aneh,rada rada gak nyambung,gaje,typo berserakan,garing,ngawur,hancur,ngebosenin(sangat) de el el….

Chapter 3

Hari minggu 09.30….

_**Ijuchumeso nol saranghae-do tweni**_

_**Aju chogumwe nipumeso  
Nal namkyudo ttonakandamyon  
Nae mamapun-go charal-janha**_

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah,burung burung berkicauan,udara yang sejuk dan hangatnya sinar menurut orang semua itu hancur dengan ada nya setan(baca:Hiruma) di hadapan setan sedang membicarakan suatu rencana dengan sang malaikat di ruang hanya berdua karena sang kapten meliburkan latihannya bersama para budak budaknya(baca:anggota DDB).Yang di rencanakan mereka berdua bukanlah masalah American football tapi melainkan masalah antara sang kapten cheer dan running back.

"Hei Hiruma-kun,apa rencanamu?" tanya Mamori tidak sabar

"Kalau kau ingin mendengarkan nya,lebih baik kau mengajak cheer sialan itu ke atap sekolah,cream puff berjalan!" Hiruma menjawab dengan seringai kecil

"Oke aku akan membawanya ke atap ku peringatkan namaku bukan cream puff berjalan,namaku…."

_**Saranghaeyo dashi shija-khaeyo  
Simdul-geman-haet-don kudae-ji-man  
I love my friend no animyon an-dwae  
Uri sarangun chong-hae-jyo-bori-nun-myo-ngin-gol….**_

"Anezaki Mamori,kan?Sudah jangan banyak protes,manajer sialan!" Hiruma memotong perkataan sudah berkali-kali mendengarkan ocehan manajer nya perasaan marah,dengki dan apalah itu namanya Mamori keluar dari ruang Hiruma mengambil Hp nya dan menelpon seseorang yang namanya di kontaknya dengan sebutan 'kuso chibi'.

Di tempat Sena…..

'Baby, baby, baby ooo'  
'I'm like'  
'Baby, baby, baby noo'  
'I'm like'  
'Baby, baby, baby ooo'  
'I thought you'd always be mine (mine)'

Hp Sena berbunyi yang menandakan ada yang menelpon nya*Grth:dengan ringtone Justin Bieber?Wah hebat juga si Sena!*

"Halo?" kata Sena menjawab telpon nya

"Ya Ha!Cebol sialan,sekarang juga kau harus pergi ke atap sekolah!Kalo tidak besok kau akan jadi makan siang Cerberous!" teriak Hiruma lewat telpon

"HIIEEE!Ba-baik Hiruma-san!" jawab Sena ketakutan dengan suara Hiruma dan kata katanya memutuskan percakapannya*Grth:itu juga termasuk percakapan?Bukan nya itu mengancam nama nya?* dan Sena lewat cepat Sena pergi ke sekolah…..

_**Saranghaeyo dashi shija-khaeyo  
Simdul-geman-haet-don kudae-ji-man  
I love my friend no animyon an-dwae  
Uri sarangun chong-hae-jyo-bori-nun-myo-ngin-gol….**_

Sedangkan Mamori….

Mamori sedang menuju rumah Suzuna.'Eh?Kenapa tadi aku tidak telpon Suzuna-chan aja?Dari pada ke rumahnya langsung kan capek!Dasar bodoh!(Grth:Emang!:P*di timpuk sapu sama Mamori*)' pikir cepat Mamori mengambil Hp nya dan menelpon Suzuna tentunya

Di tempat Suzuna….

'Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time'

'Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time'

'Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time'

'One time, one time'

Hp Suzuna berbunyi dengan merdunya melantunkan ringtone Justin Bieber 'One Time' nya*ya ampun =_="*

"Halo?" kata Suzuna tanpa melihat ID pemanggilnya dulu

"Halo,Suzuna-chan?Ini Mamori"

"Ya~!Mamo-nee!Ada apa?"

"Ini ada yang mau ku bicarakan denganmu?Sekarang aku ada di taman Namikyo,kau bisa ke sana sekarang?Nanti akan ku beritahu di atap sekolah"

DEGG!

Begitu Mamori mengatakan taman Namikyo,dada Suzuna masih mengingat yang terjadi saat ia melihat Sena bersama perempuan lain di tempat itu.

_**Nol him-dulke han nun-mul-kka-jido  
Ijen nae-ga chonbu gapul-kkeyo  
Nae-ga kippun gon naye gu usumi  
Chigum nal dal-ma it-danun got**_

"Suzuna-chan?"

"Ah,baiklah Mamo-nee!Tapi kenapa di atap sekolah?"

"Ya sebaiknya Suzuna-chan ikut aja"

"Ehm…baiklah!Dah Mamo-nee!"

Suzuna menutup telpon tak mengira akan pergi ke tempat itu yang menyakitkan hatinya…..

*^_^*!Skip!*^_^*

Di atap sekolah….

Di sana ada Sena sedang menunggu sosok setan(baca:Hiruma)yang menyuruh nya datang ke atap sekolah yang di tunggu tidak kunjung kalian tahu,sekarang Sena ini sedang di permainkan hanya menyuruhnya ke sana tapi tidak Mamori sekarang bersama Suzuna menuju atap asal kalian tahu juga Suzuna juga di permainkan mula Mamori megajak Suzuna ke atap sekolah waktu mau naik ke lantai 3,Mamori pura pura pingin ke toilet dan menyuruh Suzuna pergi Mamori gak pergi ke toilet tapi ke ruang klub nyarik tanpa sepengetahuan Sena,Hiruma memasang alat penyadap di kerah baju Sena.

CEKLEK…..

_**Saranghaeyo dashi shija-khaeyo  
Himdul-geman-haet-don kudae-ji-man  
I love my friend no animyon an-dwae  
Uri sarangun chong-hae-jyo-bori-nun-myo-ngin-gol….**_

Pintu atap sekolah terbuka dan terlihat sosok hantu*di gilas Suzuna*….eh,salah!Maksudnya sosok perempuan hehehe….yang tak lain adalah kaget melihat Suzuna di Suzuna juga tak kalah kagetnya dengan kaget saat melihat sosok laki laki pendek*author di timpuk ribuan bola rugby*,warna rambutnya cokelat keemasan dan mata nya senada dengan warna rambutnya yang ingin ia Suzuna ingin ia berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Suzuna-chan?Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanya Sena kaget

Suzuna tidak terasa air matanya tak terbendung lagi di pelupuk matanya dan jatuh begitu saja di hadapan yang melihat Suzuna menangis jadi kaget.

"Suzuna-chan,kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sena sambil mendekati Suzuna.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriak Suzuna yang seketika membuat Sena terdiam di tempatnya.

"Su-suzuna-chan,kau kenapa?" tanya Sena yang bersikukuh mendekati Suzuna.

"KU BILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriak Suzuna lagi,tapi kali ini teriak nya pake suara toa yang membuat si author budeg suara itu terdengar sampai ke ruang taukah kalian kalo Hiruma dan Mamori hampir jadi orang budeg gara gara mendengar suara 'indah' Suzuna lewat earphone yang tersambung ke alat penyadap yang di tempelkan Hiruma ke tubuh Sena?*Grth:hahaha….rasain tuh!(di bazooka Hiruma dan di timpuk ribuan sapu sama Mamori)*.Tapi Sena tidak budeg mendengar suara 'indah' Suzuna,padahal Sena berada di depan kenapa Sena tidak budeg?Kalian tau?Ini fanfic!Apa pun yang tak mungkin menjadi mungkin!

"Suzuna-chan,kau mash marah padaku tentang yang…"

"STOP!Jangan di teruskan lagi!"

Dengan cepat Suzuna langsung dengan in line skate Sena terdiam di tempat nya.

_**Saranghaeyo dashi shija-khaeyo  
Himdul-geman-haet-don kudae-ji-man  
I love my friend no animyon an-dwae  
Uri sarangun chong-hae-jyo-bori-nun-myo-ngin-gol…..**_

Di ruang klub..…..

"Sial…rencana gagal….cih!" kata Hiruma begitu mendengar kata Suzuna yang terakhir kali.

"Eh?Kalau rencana ke dua apa?" tanya Mamori

"Lebih baik kalau kau memberitahu kalau kita membantunya dalam hal ini manajer sialan karena aku belum memikirkan rencana kedua"

"Untuk apa memberitahunya?"

"Yah…untuk jaga jaga"

"Eh?Maksudnya?"

"Sudah!Jangan banyak protes cream puff berjalan!"

"Iya iya !Besok akan ku beritahu,Hiruma-kun!Tapi jangan panggil aku cream puff berjalan!Namaku…."

"Ya ya nama mu Anezaki Mamori kan?Kalau gitu besok kau beritahu dia,Mamori"

Setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir,Mamori jadi blushing sendiri.

"Kau tadi bilang apa,Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori gak percaya dengan yang di dengar kali ini Hiruma tidak memanggilnya 'manajer sialan' atau 'cream puff berjalan' tapi nama nya sendiri.

"Gak ada siaran ulang!" jawab begitu melihat Mamori yang blushing niat jahil keluar begitu niat jahil Hiruma sudah tinggi,ia mendekati Mamori lebih tepatnya mendekatkan wajah nya ke sang yang di dekati malah mundur semakin mundur sampai menyentuh tembok.

_**Chigum-chorom-man sarang-hae-yo dashi shija-khae-yo  
Himdul-geman haet-don kudae-jiman  
I love my friend no-animyon an-dwae  
Modun gol it-go haeng-bo-kha-geman hae-julkke**_

"A-apa maumu Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori takut takut kalau Hiruma berbuat macam macam padanya.

"Kenapa muka mu merah?" Hiruma tersenyum jail tapi sumpah!keren banget!Sampai sampai author mimisan dan langsung pingsan di tempat.

"Hi-hiruma-kun,a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hiruma semakin dekat…..dekat…dekat…sampai wajah mereka tinggal beberapa cm lagi dan mereka dapat merasakan nafas masing masing yang hangat.

"H-hiruma-kun?"

"Kenapa wajah mu begitu,Mamori?"

Mamori merasakan kalau saat ini Hiruma tidak 'waras'.Terlihat dari cara Hiruma memanggil Hiruma memanggilnya 'manjer sialan' atau 'cream puff berjalan',tapi sekarang?Dia langgsung memanggil namanya tanpa embel embel kesukaan mendekatkan wajahnya ke dekat….dekat….Mamori tidak berani lagi melihat Hiruma dan menutup …

"KEKEKEKEKKEKEKE!Coba lihat wajahmu sekarang manajer sialan!KEKEKEKE!Lucu sekali..!KEKEKE!" tawa Hiruma meledak seketika begitu melihat wajah Mamori yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus….

Keesokan harinya….

"Sena,bisa bicara dengan mu sebentar?" tanya Mamori memanggil Sena dan mengajaknya keluar dari ruang klub

"Ada apa Mamo-nee?"

"Ehm…kau ada masalah dengan Suzuna-chan kan?"

"Dari mana Mamo-nee tau?"

"Itu tidak aku ingin membantumu,Sena"

"Itu tidak usah Mamo-nee"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin menjelaskanya sendiri dengan caraku sendiri"

"Uhm….baiklah kalau itu mau mu aku akan mendukung mu,Sena"

"Terima kasih,Mamo-nee"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Itu sebenarnya belum ku pikirkan,tapi aku harus membuatnya mau mendengarkan penjelasan ku…"

_**Saranghaeyo dashi shija-khaeyo  
Himdul-geman-haet-don kudae-ji-man  
I love my friend no a-nimyon an-dwae  
Uri sarangun chong-haejyo bori-nun-myo-ngiya…**_

FIUUUUHHH!Akhirnya kelar juga ch 3 nya!Chapter berikutnya merupakan chapter terakhir…..

Dan maaf kalo ch 3 ini terlalu pendek….

Sekali lagi gomen….!

Di ch 3 Sena akan menjelaskan di tengah hujan lho…..(ngebocorin cerita dikiiitt)

Hiyoko:di tengah hujan?Sena nya nanti gak sakit?

Grth:iya,emang kenapa Hiyoko-chan?

Hiyoko:kan kasian Sena gini aku kan adik sepupu nya Sena

Grth:o…jangan khawatir nanti ada yang ngurusin kok!

Hiyoko:siapa?

Grth:Suzuna-chan…ups!*bekep mulut sendiri*jadi ketahuan deh!Hei Hiyoko-chan ayo kita tutup fic ini!

Hiyoko:baiklah!

Grth:tidak puas?

Hiyoko:kritik?

Grth:saran?

Hiyoko:ide?

Grth&Hiyoko:kalian bisa melampiaskan semua nya di REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Grth:Hallooo….!Grth disini…!Dan saya bersama Hiyoko-chan!Pendamping setia saya di Fic ini…!

Hiyoko:Yea!di sini Hiyoko!

Grth:hei Hiyoko-chan ayo umumkan lagu apa yang mengiringi Fic gaje ini…!

Hiyoko:lho..?Bukan nya itu tugas Grth-chan sendiri?

Grth:ayolah Hiyoko-chan!Lagi males nih…!Ayolah…*puppy eyes*

Hiyoko:ugh…baiklah….lagu yang akan mengiringi Fic ini adalah…um…yang mana Grth-chan?*melihat isi lagu author di laptop*

Grth:Hm?*menghampiri Hiyoko-chan *

Hiyoko:kayak nya stok lagu korea nya habis nih…

Grth:eh?Masa?*ikut ngubrak ngabrik isi file lagu*

Hiyoko:gimana nih,Grth-chan?

Grth:ya udah kita pakai yang ini aja!Kalau gitu aku aja yang ngumumin….Baiklah,para pembaca,karena stok lagu korea nya udah habis…..saya pakai lagu nya Justin Bieber nya aja ya!Yang Favorit Girl!

Hiyoko:eh?Yang Favorit Girl?Aku suka lagu itu!*lompat lompat*

Grth:kyaaa….selera kita sama lagi…!

Hiyoko:Yea,sama lagi…!

Grth:oya!*nepuk jidat*Hei,Hiyoko-chan!Ada salam nih dariAme-chan Mitarashi

Hiyoko:wahhhh…!Salam balik ya…!

Grth:udah dulu cuap cuap nya liat balesan review dulu…!

Hiyoko:iya ya…ini balesan review nya!

**Rst:**iya juga ya…kalo di pikir pikir saya lama banget update nya!Habis saya jarang ke warnet dan modem nya rusak pula!Maaf banget saya lamaaaa banget updet ch 2 dan 3 nya!Penasaran ya sama rencana nya Sena-kun?Makanya di baca lagi ya!*di hajar massa*Bercanda ding!Rencana nya Sena-kun biasa biasa kok!Tapi kayak nya di bantu Hiruma-sama lagi deh…Gak ada yang istimewa kok!Mungkin ada yang istimewa dikiiiiiitt

Ini apdate nya!Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa di review lagi ya….!^^

**Ame-chan Mitarashi:**maaf ya kalo Hiruma-sama nya jadi begok!*di hajar Hiruma*Saya juga bikin fic baru lho!Pairing nya Hirumamo!Di sana Hiruma-sama lebih begok dari pada Hiruma yang di sini*emang Hiruma ada berapa?*Masih ada typo ya?Padahal saya sudah cek berkali kali sampai badan pegel semua!Kenapa ya?Terima kasih sudah mau setia menunggu Fic gaje ini!Arigatou..!^^Oya jangan lupa kapan kapan di baca ya fic ke dua saya!*promosi dikiiiit*Tapi judul nya belum di tentuin dan gak tau kapan di publish….hehe…= =''

Salam buat Hiyoko-chan nya sudah saya sampaikan!

Ini update nya!Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa di review ya….!^^

Grth:yahhh walaupun yang ngereview fic aneh bin ajaib ini dikit,tapi saya tetep seneng kalo ada yang ngeriview!Maaf kalo balesan saya panjang!Saya gak pingin ngebalesnya lewat PM sih….!

Hiyoko:sabar ya Grth-chan….nanti pasti ada yang ngereview lagi kok!Tenang aja!

Grth:makasih ya Hiyoko-chan!Kamu baik deh…!Pasti kamu banyak yang nyukaiin kan?

Hiyoko:*blushing*ah…Grth-chan bisa aja deh….!

Grth:enaak banget ya kalo punya fans banyak….*merenung di pojokan*

Hiyoko:e-eh…..gak begitu kok…!

Grth:*balik dari pojokan*Sudah jangan sedih sedihan gak jelas!Gak ada gunanya!

Hiyoko:iya bener!Kalo gitu mari kita mulai Fic nya!

Grth&Hiyoko:SELAMAT MEMBACA…!^^

Disclaimer:gak tau kapan ya saya bisa bilang "saya yang punya eyeshield!",tapi kayak nya gak akan ke tetap Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata…..-^w^-

Pairing:SenaSuzu harus SenaSuzu tapi sedikit HiruMamo juga sih…hehe….

Warning:typo masih di sana sini,gak nyambung,OOC sangat,hancur,ngebosenin,aneh,bisa muntah,de el el

Chapter 3

Di luar ruang klub…..

_**I always knew you were the best  
The coolest girl I know  
So prettier than all the rest  
The star of my show  
**_

"Sena,apa rencana mu?" tanya Mamori

"Entahlah Mamo-nee….Tapi aku harus buat dia mendengarkan penjelasan ku dulu…." Jawab Sena mantap.

"Tapi sepertinya aku punya rencana" jawab sesorang di belakang Sena dan Hiruma….

Besoknya di rumah Suzuna…..

-Suzuna POV-

Hari ini mendung sama seperti perasaan ku saat hari ini aku tidak akan pergi ke SMA aku malas bertemu dengan 'dia'.Ya si 'dia' itu adalah sekarang dia sedang latihan bersama yang lain bagaimana dengan Mamo-nee?Apakah dia akan kerepotan?Biasanya aku selalu membantunya untuk membawakan minuman dan handuk para anggota baik aku telpon Mamo-nee saja!

'Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time'

'Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time'

'Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time'

'One time, one time'

Baru saja aku mengambil Hp ku,tiba tiba saja ada yang menelpon yang tidak ku kenal,tapi rasa nya aku tau nomor sudah lah ku angkat saja!

"Hallo?" sapa ku di telpon

"Hallo,Suzuna-chan?"

DEEGGHH

Ya Tuhan suara ini…

Suara Sena…..

_**So many times I wished  
You'd be the one for me  
But never knew it'd get like this  
Girl, what you do to me**__**  
**_

Orang yang membuat hati ku sakit seperti in dan orang ini juga yang membuat ia tidak bersemangat dan terus ingin menangis…..

"Ada apa kau menelpon ku?" tanya ku ketus tapi sedikit bergetar karena aku menahan tangis merasakan butiran air jatuh dari pelupuk mata mulai terisak tapi aku tahan agar tidak ketahuan kalau aku sedang menangisi nya

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu…."

"Tapi aku tak ingin bertemu dengan mu!" jawab ku sedikit ragu lagi aku menutup telpon aku sedikit mendengar…..

"Aku akan menunggumu di Taman Namikyo di dekat rumah akan menunngu mu sampai kau datang dari kalau Suzuna-chan datang itu berarti Suzuna-chan mau mendengarkan penjelasan ku…." begitu kata atau tidak itu bukan urusan tidak peduli!Dia sudah membuat hatiku hancur berkeping kali aku mengingat kejadian itu aku ingin menangissekencang kencang bagai mana kalau dia benar benar menunggu ku?Apa lagi sekarang mendung dan angin nya sangat benar dia menunggu sampai aku datang?Tidak,Tidak,Tidak!Aku tidak boleh memperdulikan nya lagi!Dia sudah membuat ku seperti ini dan _Down_ seperti ini.

Di taman Namikyo…..

_**You're who I'm thinking of  
Girl, you ain't my runner up  
And no matter what  
You're always number one  
**_

Di sana Sena menunggu dengan tidak peduli dengan angin dingin yang mulai menusuk tulang tubuh nya hanya di baluti seragam tanpa blazer sekolah nya.

Di semak semak di belakang Sena…..

"Hei Hiruma kau yakin kalau Sena tidak apa apa?Lihat dia sudah menggigil ke dinginan tuh!" tanya Mamori kesal

"Tadi kau sudah dengar kan kalau dia tidak membutuhkan nya!" jawab Hiruma mendengus kesal

"Tapi kan kasihan dia!"

"Sudahlah manajer lebih baik menunggu saja….ini masalah mereka…." Kata Hiruma lembuuut selembut kain sutra…

"Ya sudah….Tumben kau bicara lembut begitu,Hiruma-kun?"

"Aku juga manusia tahu….ya wajar aja"

"Ohhh….kukira selama ini kau setan sepenuhnya,Hiruma-kun"

"Bagiku lebih baik jadi setan dari pada jadi maniak kue sus seperti mu itu" ledek Hiruma yang langsung mendapat kan tatapan penuh kebencian dari Mamori

Tes,Tes,Tes

_**My prize possession, one and only  
Adore you girl, I want you  
The one I can't live without  
That's you, that's you  
**_

Hujan turun perlahan lahan membasahi Sena…

Dengan cepat Hiruma mengambil dua payung *dapat dari mana?*.Yang satu untuk dirinya dan Mamori dan yang satunya lagi untuk dan Hiruma menghampiri Sena dari semak semak.

"Hei,cebol!Pakai ini" kata Hiruma memberikan sebuah payung

"Tidak usah Hiruma-san….aku tidak perlu.." jawab Sena menolak payung itu

"Nanti kau ke hujanan Sena!" sekarang Mamori yang memberikan payung dari tangan Hiruma

"Tidak Mamo-nee…aku tidak perlu…."

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau….Tapi kalau kau sampai sakit….aku akan menghukum mu cebol sialan….!"

"Baik Hiruma-san…"

Di kamar Suzuna….

-Suzuna POV-

_**You're my special little lady  
The one that makes me crazy  
Of all the girls I've ever known  
It's you, it's you  
**_

DREEESSS….

Hujan turun dengan deras jadi kepikiran tentang benar dia menunggu ku?Bukankah sekarang hujan?Kalau benar dia menunggu ku di tengah hujan,bagaiman kalau dia sakit?Bagaimana ini?

15 menit kemudian…

Aduh…kenapa masih hujan?Bagaiman ini?Apa aku ke sana saja?Tidak!Tidak boleh!Aku tidak akan ke sana!

Di taman Namikyo….

-Normal POV-

_**My favorite, my favorite  
My favorite, my favorite girl  
My favorite girl**_

"Gimana nih…Suzuna-chan belum datang juga…" guman Mamori khawatir dengan Sena yang dari tadi ke hujanan.

"Tenaglah manajer sialan….Lebih baik kau SMS cheer sialan itu…" perintah Hiruma di samping Mamori

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudah lakukan saja!"

"Iya apa sms nya?"

"Hm….ah..!" guman Hiruma mendapatkan kalimat yang membuat Suzuna percaya kalau Sena betul-betul menunggunya.

"Apa?" tanya Mamori yang melihat ekspresi aneh Hiruma.

"Sini kau….!Pssst…psst…psst….!Mengerti?" tanya Hiruma selesai berbisik

"Ohh…baiklah…."

Di kamar Suzuna(again)…..

_**You're used to going out your way  
To impress these Mr. Wrongs  
But you can be yourself with me  
I'll take you as you are  
**_

-Suzuna POV(again)-

_Ting,Tong,Ting,Tong…Ada SMS…!_

Ah…ada SMS masuk!Hm?Dari Mamo-nee?

_From:Mamo-neechan_

_Suzuna-chan kau ada masalah ya dengan Sena?Tadi aku bertemu dengan nya di taman Namikyo di tengah nya dia sedang menunggumu di baik kau nya dia sudah kehujanan dari juga sudah menyuruh nya pulang tapi dia tidak mau….._

Apa?Jadi Sena benar benar menunggu ku?Dasar bodoh…!Oh…tidak….aku menangis lagi….

Lebih baik aku ke sana saja!Aku langsung mengelap air mata ku dan keluar dari menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

"Ibu…!Aku keluar sebentar ya!" pamit ku ke ibu yang ada di dapur

"Eh?Mau kemana Suzuna-chan?Inikan lagi hujan" tanya ibu Suzuna

"Eh..aku..mau ke rumah Mamo-nee bentar!" jawab ku berbohong

"Ya sudah hati hati ya!"

"Ya!"

Begitu aku pamit ke ibu ku aku langsung menyambar payung dan pergi…..

TAPS….TAPS…TAPS..

Aku berlari di tengah …aku harus cepat…!

Di taman Namikyo…

_**I know they said believe in love  
It's a dream that can't be real  
So girl let's write a fairytale  
And show 'em how we feel  
**_

-Normal POV-

Di sana Sena sudah kedinginan tingkat nya sudah pucat pasi dan badan ia tetap sabar menunggu peduli dengan hujan yang semakin deras saja…..

TAPS…..!

Sekarang Suzuna ada di samping menoleh dan kaget tiba tiba ada Suzuna ada di samping nya…

"Suzuna-chan…."

"Dasar bodoh!Bisa bisa nya kau hujan hujanan kayak gini demi menunggu ku…." Kata Suzuna mulai terisak

"Terima kasih Suzuna-chan sudah mau kau mau mendengarkan penjelasan ku?"

"I….iya…"

"Syu..syukur…lah…" kata Sena lemas dan ia dapat merasakan tenaga nya sudah habis….

BRUUK….!

Ini adalah batas Sena menahan dingin dari mulai lemas dan tak kan Suzuna-mulai panik dan mulai membopong nya.

"Se…sena!" teriak Mamori panik melihat Sena ingin keluar dari semak di hadang Hiruma.

"Manajer sialan,kau jangan panik dulu…..biarkan mereka seperti itu…." Kata Hiruma santai

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau Sena pingsan seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak percaya dengan mereka?Biarkan mereka yang menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri"

"Iya Hiruma-kun….."

_**You're who I'm thinking of  
Girl you ain't my runner up  
And no matter what  
You're always number one  
**_

Suzuna kesulitan membopong Sena ke nya sedikit basah karena ia juga ke sulitan membawa Suzuna tidak melepaskan payung nya dan mulai membopong Sena perlindungan payung Suzuna menerobos hujan yang semakin deras mengguyur nya dan bersusah payah,akhirnya Suzuna sampai ke rumah Sena.

TING TONG!

Suzuna memencet tombol dengan sedikit bergetar karena kedinginan

"Iya tunggu sebentar!" teriak si pemilik rumah

CEKLEK

Pintu pu di membukanya sudah pasti Mihae,ibu Sena.

"Ya ampun Sena!Apa yang terjadi?" tanya ibu Sena panik

"Tadi saya lihat Sena sedang berlatih di tengah hujan karena ke capekan jadinya pingsan" jelas Suzuna sopan tapi ia sebenarnya berbohong*Grth:halah!Bilang aja sopan sama calon mertua sendiri…!XP(di gilas Suzuna)*

"Oh…begitu….ayo masuk dulu…..di luar hujan…" kata Mahae mengajak Suzuna masuk

"Iya tante…" kata Suzuna malu malu.

Lalu ibu Sena membopong Sena ke hanya mengikuti saja.

BRUK

Mihae menidurkan Sena di kasur dan menyelimuti nya.

"Suzuna-chan baju mu juga ganti dengan baju Sena?" tanya Mihae melihat baju Suzuna yang basah terkena air Mihae membuat wajah Suzuna merah seketika.

"Eh..ti…tidak usah tante..!" jawab Suzuna dengan wajah memerah.

"Nanti Suzuna-chan sakit gimana?"

"Uhmmm…"

"Sudah pakai saja!Nanti kalau gak di ganti bisa sakit lho…!"

"Iya tante.." jawab Suzuna pasrah kepada tangan nasib*halah!*

Tring,Tring,Tring,Tring….

Telepon rumah keluarga Sena berbunyi.

_**My prize possession, one and only  
Adore you girl, I want you  
The one I can't live without  
That's you, that's you  
**_

"Ah Suzuna-chan tunggu sebentar mau nangkat telpon malu ngebuka lemari Sena,nanti tante yang pilihkan sebentar ya Suzuna-chan!" kata Mihae dan keluar dari kamar Sena.

"Ya hallo?" sapa Mihae di telpon

"Tante ini keluar sebentar?Ada yang mau saya bicara sama tante…" kata Mamori

"Oh…ternyata Mamori-chan toh….ada apa?"

"Bisa bicara sebentar?Saya sudah di depan rumah?"

"Sudah di depan rumah?Baik tante segera keluar.."

Setelah menutup telpon,Mihae kembali ke kamar Sena.

"Suzuna-chan,bisa jagain Sena sebentar?Tante ada urusan ,karena tante buru buru, tante gak bisa ngambilin kamu ambil sendiri kan?" tanya Mihae panjang lebar

"I..iya tante…" jawab Suzuna pasrah dan Mihae keluar kamar Suzuna dengan ragu ragu memegang ganggang lemari dan seketika Suzuna dapat merasakan bau Sena ada di deg degan Suzuna mengambil salah satu baju Suzuna menutup lemari dan ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju nya yang beberapa menit,Suzuna keluar dari kamar yang ia pilih adalah baju kaos biru polos dan celana muka yang sangat merah Suzuna duduk di kursi meja belejar Sena.

_**You're my special little lady  
The one that makes me crazy  
Of all the girls I've ever known  
It's you, it's you  
**_

Di depan rumah Sena…..

Mihae mengambil payung dan keluar dari melihat Mamori dan seorang…err…setan kali ya?*di bazooka Hiruma*Iya iya bukan setan kok!Tapi pemuda*cie elah!*

"Mamori ada apa?Ayo Masuk dulu…!" kata Mihae menghampiri Mamori

"Tante sebenarnya Sena ada masalah sama bisa bantu kami ?" tanya Mamori

"Ada masalah?Tapi Suzuna tadi ke sini kok!"

"Iya tadi kami juga Sena belum menjelaskan permasalahan nya"

"Trus…?"

"Kami minta tolong untuk membiarkan mereka berdua dulu di rumah gak kita boleh berada di dalam tapi jangan berisik supaya mereka teidak mengetahui keberadaan kita dan kalau tante merasa khwatir atau penesaran tante bisa mengintip mereka dengan bantuan Hiruma agar tidak berisik" jelas Mamori panjang lebar.

" gitu ayo kita masuk dan mengintip mereka karena tante juga penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan"

_**My favorite, my favorite  
My favorite, my favorite girl  
My favorite girl  
Baby it's you  
**_

Mihae,Mamori dan Hiruma mulai masuk rumah dan mengendap endap menaiki sampai di depan kamar Sena yang pintu nya di sana lah Hiruma melakukan tugas membuka pintu dengan sangat…sanggaaattt…..sssaaannnggaattt…pelan bahkan suara pintu yang terbuka pun tak Suzuna juga tidak merasakan kalau ada yang membuka Suzuna hanya terfokus ke Sena,diam-diam Hiruma memasang alat perekam video di ganggang pintu dan di tangannya sudah siap dengan camera digital.

Di dalam kamar…..

Suzuna sekarang sedang malas karena dari tadi Sena tidak sadar bosan diam di kursi terus,Suzuna mulai memerhatiakan kamar Sena dan melihat meja belajar Sena sampai lemari yang berisi buku melihat lihat kamar Sena,Suzuna duduk di kasur dan di sebelah melihat wajah Sena yang polos dan manis.*Grth:kyyaaa….aku juga mau lihat…XD!*.Suzuna senyam senyum sendiri melihat mulai menggenggam tangan Sena dan membelai rambut Sena.

_**My favorite, my favorite  
My favorite, my favorite girl  
My favorite girl  
**_

"Sena,kenapa kamu gak bangun bangun juga sih?" kata Suzuna sedih membelai rambut Sena seketika Sena merasa kepala nya mau pecah.

"Nghh…Suzuna-chan?" kata Sena sedikit menahan sakit di kepala nya yang sakit nya luar biasa.

"Se-sena?Kau sudah sadar!" kata Suzuna gembira sampai sampai ia langsung menghambur ke tubuh Sena yang lemas ia tidak bisa menopang berat badan Suzuna dan akhirnya ia langsung jatuh ke belakang dengan posisi Suzuna berada di dan Suzuna langsung blushing bersamaan.

"Ma…ma-maaf…" kata Suzuna yang berniat niat itu gagal karena Sena menarik tangan Suzuna dan yang di peluk tiba tiba langsung blushing ia merasa sekali…

_**You take my breath away  
With everything you say  
I just wanna be with you  
My baby, my baby, oh  
**_

Lalu Sena melonggarkan pelukan nya dan menatap juga menatap perlahan Sena mendekatkan wajah nya…semakin dekat….dekat…..

CUP

Sena mencium Suzuna dengan Suzuna juga membalas ciuman 2 menit mereka berciuman.,mereka ?Ya sudah pasti mereka membutuhkan juga manusia kan?

"Kau memaafkan ku?" tanya Sena

"Iya tapi aku masih ingin tahu siapa yang kau ajak di taman waktu itu" jawab Suzuna ketus

"Kau tidak percaya pada ku?"

_**My miss don't play no games  
Treat you no other way  
Than you deserve  
'Cause you're the girl of my dreams  
**_

"Aku….percaya…" kata Suzuna dan Mencium Sena lembut Sena membalas ciuman itu dan melumat lembut bibir mereka tidak tahukan kalau ada 3 orang yang mengintip di balik pintu?Yap!Itu adalah Mihae,Mamori dan mereka ingin melihat lebih jelas,mereka malah dorong dorongan dan….

BRUUKKK!

Mihae,Mamori dan Hiruma terjatuh sedang membawa kamera digital terbaru,15 mega pixel!Yang akan menjamin kecerahan gambar pada siang maupun malam hari!Dan sudah pasti Hiruma sudah memfoto Sena dan Suzuna puluhan akan menjadi bahan ancaman yang sangat ampuh jika di gunakan!*Grth:kok malah jadi promisi sih?=.=''*

Sedangkan Sena dan Suzuna?Ohhh jangan khawatir!Mereka sudah pucat pasi melihat ketiga orang itu..!

"Mamo-nee?Yoi-nii?Tante?" pekik Suzuna pucat

"Ibu?Mamo-nee?Hiruma-san?" pekik Sena tak kalah pucat dengan Suzuna.

"Sena kamu sudah besar ya…hihihi…" kata Mihae cekikikan.

"Hehehe.."Mamori hanya cengengesan

"KEKEKEKEKEKE!Bahan ancaman baru! Bahan ancaman baru!" tawa Hiruma yang membuat Sena dan Suzuna makin pucat.

_**My prize possession, one and only  
Adore you girl, I want you  
The one I can't live without  
That's you, that's you  
**_

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berada di situ?" tanya Sena dan Suzuna berbarengan.

"Sejak dari tadi…" jawab Mihae dan Mamori kan Hiruma sibuk memcatat sesuatu di akuma techou nya tersayang dan mengambil kembali alat perekam video yang ia pasang di ganggang dan Suzuna makin pucat mungkin sekarang mereka sudah di anggap mayat hidup.

"Ti-ti….TIDAK…!" teriak Sena dan Suzuna

"KEKEKEKEKE…!"

Besok pagi nya…

_**You're my special little lady  
The one that makes me crazy  
Of all the girls I've ever known  
It's you, it's you**_

Di sekolah Deimon anak anak pada ngumpul semua di papan berkumpul mungkin ada pembagian sembako gratis kali ye…*di hajar satu sekolah*

Mau tau apa yang ada di papan pengumuman?

Yap!Tentu saja yang di pajang hasil 'kerja kreatif' Hiruma yang ia pajang pagi pagi untuk menjahili Sena dan lama kemudian Sena dan Suzuna datang bersamaan*readers:kok bisa?Grth:ya jelas bisa dong ini kan fanfic!(di timpukin ribuan sandal)*.Karena di papan pengumuman rame,Sena dan Suzuna ikut ikutan melihat isi Sena dan Suzuna sudah di depan papan mading,tiba tiba keadaan yang ramai tadi jadi langsung sunyi dan anak anak yang sedari tadi melihat mading menatap Sena dan Suzuna penuh arti yang tidak bisa di dan Suzuna melihat dan membaca isi mading tersebut dan…..

_**My prize possession, one and only  
Adore you girl, I want you  
The one I can't live without  
That's you, that's you  
**_

BLUSHHH…..

En…Ding…Deng…!Wajah Sena dan Suzuna merah seketika*Grth:bukan iklan Entrostop seketika yang itu lho ya…..*.Dengan cepat Sena dan Suzuna mencopot foto-foto '' terkutuk" bagi Suzuna dan Mamori yang melihat foto-foto ''terkutuk" tersebut ikut-ikutan mencopot foto-foto itu.'Pasti setan itu yang memajang foto-foto ini di mading!Dasar setan kurang ajar!' umpat Suzuna dan Mamori yang masih sibuk mencopot foto-foto yang terbilang banyak yang ada di beberapa tempat di SMA Deimon.'Ihh…kok foto nya banyak banget sih?Dimana sih si setan itu?Bikin susah aja!Bener-bener setan kurang ajar!' umpat Suzuna dan Mamori Hiruma sedang bersin-bersin gaje di ruang banyaknya foto ''terkutuk'' itu mading yang ada di beberapa tempat Sena,Suzuna dan Mamori harus bolak balik dari lantai 1 ke lantai 2,dari lantai 2 ke lantai 3,dari lantai 3 ke lantai 1 dan ?Ya karena foto itu tidak ada habis nya!Mungkin jumlah foto yang di copot Sena,Suzuna dan Mamori sudah mencapai ratusan!Tidak!Bahkan ribuan!*readers:alay deh lo!*

_**You're my special little lady  
The one that makes me crazy  
Of all the girls I've ever known  
It's you, it's you  
**_

Sedangkan Hiruma?

Tenang saja!Ia sedang asyik mengutak-atik laptopnya untuk di sambungkan ke CCTV yang ada di SMA ia sedang memasukan sudah pasti ia mendapatkannya dari kepala sekola itu.

G A 241308A07505

Sip!Dengan sangat mudah laptop Hiruma sudah tersambung ke CCTV di SMA di lihat di lantai 1 ada Mamori,di lantai 2 ada Sena dan di lantai 3 ada hanya terkekeh melihat mereka bertiga yang sudah capek naik-turun tangga dengan membawa keranjang kecil untuk menampung semua foto yang jumlahnya ribuan.

_**You're my favorite girl  
(My favorite, my favorite)  
Favorite girl, favorite girl, favorite girl  
(My favorite, my favorite girl, my favorite girl)**_

"Ini hukuman mu cebol sialan,cheer sialan dan kau…"Hiruma menggantungkan kata katanya dan menunjuk Mamori di laptopnya."Maniak cream puff sialan" lanjutnya dan tersenyum,senyuman yang bikin author merinding dan ngeri.

Sedangkan Mamori,Suzuna dan Suzuna bersin-bersin berbarengan di sela-sela mencopot foto-foto terkutuk itu dan mereka merasakan kalau ada yang mengerjai mereka*emang!:P* dengan menempelkan foto-foto "terkutuk" ini di mading di masing masing lorong dan asal kalian tahu sesudah Mamori/Sena/Suzuna selesai mencopot foto di mading di sebuah lorong pasti akan ada orang suruhan Hiruma untuk menempelkan nya kembali…..

_**Favorite girl, favorite girl, favorite girl  
(My favorite, my favorite, my favorite)  
(My favorite girl, my favorite girl)  
Favorite girl **_

!Owari!

Yoshh…!akhirnya selesai juga fic aneh bin ajaib ini…..gak nyangka bakal tamat juga….!^^

Sudah lama gak updet nih…..!Gara-gara sakit jadi terlambat…uhuk…uhuk..ohok…!

Maaf bila fic ini gaje,jelek,gak nyambung,banyak typo nya,ngawur,pemaksaan,hancur,aneh,ngebosenin,OC,OOC,garing,plin-plan,lebay,alay,tulay*heh?*gak masuk di akal ,bisa bikin muntah ,bikin mata jadi sakit dan lain-lain…m(_ _)m

Sekali lagi gomen…!Joesonghabnida!*sembah sujud*

Oya sekalian promosi…..saya lagi buat fic Hirumamo lho…..di baca juga ya!^^

Hiyoko:Grth-chan kenapa aku yang kau jadikan si pembuat konflik?*tersenyum gaje yang pasti bikin merinding + ngeluarin AK47 nya Hiruma*

Grth:hieee….!Maafkan aku Hiyoko-chan…!Maaf….!

Hiyoko:oke…karena aku orang yang baik…ku maaf kan deh…!*ngelempar AK47 nya yang entah mengapa bisa kontal ke jepang dan persis kena kepala nya Hiruma*

Grth:makasih ya Hiyoko-chan…!

Hiyoko:oya ini…..*nyodorin mangkok* ayo di makan…!

Grth:he?Apa ini?*ngambil mangkok*Wuahhh….ada kangkung tumis…kesukaan ku..!*mata berbinar binar*Hiyoko-chan dapat dari mana?

Hiyoko:oh…kemaren aku minta tolong sama ibu nya Grth-chan untuk buatin kangkung tumis…..sebagai hadiah karena selesainya fic pertama….!

Grth:uwaaaahhh….makasih banget ya Hyoko-chan….!Ayo kita tutup dulu Fic ini baru kita makan sama-sama kangkung tumis ini…!

Hiyoko:ayo…!

Grth:Kritik?

Hiyoko:Saran?

Grth:Tidak puas?

Hiyoko:Ide?

Grth&Hiyoko:Kalian bisa melampiaskan semua nya di REVIEW…!Dan sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya…..!^^

Annyeonghi gyeseyo….!^^


End file.
